Sunlight
by Ruby101
Summary: Smarter than a Ravenclaw, but with loyalty to rival that of a Hufflepuffs. Stubborn, reckless and brave as a Gryffindor, yet as cunning, stealthy and sly as the Slytherin she was raised to be. Not yet a teenager, but the decisions she makes now could change the future of her world. Look out Hogwarts, she may look harmless but she is every bit her uncles niece.


**7****th**** August 1961**

**Maternity Ward, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

Dorea Potter smiled gently down at the small pink bundle in her arms, one finger softly playing with the wispy black curls that decorated her little girl's forehead. Her eyes never left the sleeping baby's face, taking in the tiny little nose and mouth. So absorbed was she in her child's face, that she failed to notice when her husband walked into the rather plain hospital room, and came to stand at her bedside, sixteen month old James in tow.

It wasn't until little James, annoyed that his mother wasn't paying him any attention and cried out "Mummy!", that Dorea looked up. Her smile widened when she laid eyes on her two favourite boys.

"Congratulations, Mrs Potter." Murmured Charlus Potter, as he leaned down slightly to put James down on the bed and kiss his wife on the lips.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter." Muttered Dorea in response as they kissed again. The moment was slightly ruined when James began tugging on the sleeve of his mother's nightdress in another bid to gain her attention.

The parents chuckled quietly as they broke apart. Dorea handed their daughter to Charlus and gathered her son up in her arms, planting a kiss on his messy hair.

"I missed you baby boy."

"I missed you too Mummy." Replied James "Can I see the baby now?"

Both parents chuckled again as Charlus sat down on the edge of the uncomfortable hospital bed, so James could better see his new little sister.

"Be gentle honey." Dorea cautioned as James reached out his little hand, and closed it around the even tinier one that was sticking out the top of the soft pink blanket that was wrapped around the newborn.

"What's her name?" James asked, looking up at his parents.

"Charlotte." Dorea replied as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder "Charlotte Leigh Potter."

**Sometime in 1979**

**No. 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Kreacher!" hissed a voice. The house elf's large eyes shot open as he sprang to his feet, only to freeze in place when he caught sight of his beloved Master Regulus standing in the doorway of his cupboard.

"Master Reg-" began Kreacher in his croaky voice, only to be shushed urgently by the eighteen year old wizard as he glanced nervously over his shoulder. Kreacher hid a frown. Something was not quite right with Master Regulus this evening. Kreacher's ears flapped worriedly.

"Kreacher," said Master Regulus again, his voice hushed and nervous "Kreacher, I need you to take to that cave you went to with the Dark Lord. Right now, please."

Kreacher was confused. Why would Master Regulus want to go to that horrid place? But like any dutiful house elf, he didn't question his master's orders. Instead, he reached for his master's hand and aparated them away.

In no time at all, they had opened the caves entrance, found the boat, and sailed across the dark water to the tiny island that rested in the lakes centre. Once there, Master Regulus crouched down to Kreacher's height, took a locket from his pocket (similar to the one the Dark Lord had had the last time Kreacher was here) and pressed it into Kreachers hands.

Kreacher gazed confusedly down at the locket. For several moments, the only sound was the _plip plip plip_ of moisture droplets as they splashed into the lake from the stalactites that adorned the caves ceiling.

Kreacher raised his questioning eyes to his Masters face.

"Kreacher, listen to me carefully." Began Master Regulus in a low voice "When that basin," he pointed to the stone basin that sat on a pedestal 3 feet from where they were standing "Is empty, I want you to switch the lockets. Then I want you to go home. You must never tell Mother what I have done. And destroy the first locket, Kreacher, destroy the first locket. Do you understand?"

Kreacher nodded wordlessly, staring at Master Regulus with wide eyes.

"Good." With that said, Master Regulus stood, and walked towards the basin. He conjured a goblet and, to Kreachers horror, began to drink the potion. Kreacher stood by, unable to do anything, as his beloved Master Regulus downed the horrible potion. Kreacher covered his ears with his hands when the screaming and pleading started, wishing he could do something, but knowing he had to follow orders.

When, at last, the basin was empty, Kreacher obediently switched the lockets and watched as the basin refilled itself. Master Regulus's pain filled groans caught Kreachers attention. Kreacher watched in horror as Master Regulus began to crawl his way to the edge of the island, mumbling something about water.

Kreacher wanted to shout and scream at him to stop, tell him to stay away from the water, but Kreacher knew it wouldn't do any good. Master Regulus had told Kreacher to go home, so Kreacher must go home. But Master Regulus never said anything about how he was going to get home. Then Kreacher realised that Master Regulus had no intention of going home, he expected to die here. Mistress was going to be very, very sad if Master Regulus never came home. But Kreacher could do nothing, he was ordered to go home- but Master never said anything about leaving him behind.

All these thoughts flashed through Kreachers head in less than two seconds. Without pausing to think about it, Kreacher aparated himself to Master Regulus's side, grabbed his Masters arm, and aparated them both home.

**1****st**** September 1980**

**Unknown Location**

Regulus stalked down the dusty, dimly lit hallway, nervously adjusting his Death Eater's robes. He sighed, wondering why he was being called this time.

_Flashback_

_Regulus woke with a start. He sat abruptly, clutching his left forearm, gritting his teeth until the flaring pain dulled a little. With a sight he grabbed his wand off the side table and with a flick, had the whole room illuminated. Regulus glanced at his clock; it was 12:47 am._

"_Perfect." He growled to himself as he got out of bed and started to search for some trousers and his robes. "Kreacher!" he called._

_Kreacher. The elf had saved his life last year when he aparated them both out of the cave. Kreacher had somehow managed to get a sleeping potion into his system shortly after their return to the house. Regulus woke up almost 24 hours later. At first he'd thought he had died and gone to heaven, but then his bladder had made itself known and Regulus had shuffled into the bathroom half relieved, half disappointed that he was still very much alive._

_He'd been all set to yell at Kreacher for disobeying orders, when the elf reminded him that, technically, he hadn't really disobeyed orders. That still hadn't stopped the house elf from branding himself with a hot poker a few times as punishment._

_He couldn't spend too long dwelling on the elf's controversy obedience, as he still had to think of something to tell his parents. In the end, he made up some story about having a little too much to drink at a friend's place. After some stern glares and a semi-mild tongue lashing (which he'd accepted with good grace, despite the fact that he was an adult) the incident was forgotten, and his parents left him to his own devices, leaving him with plenty of time to worry about whether or not the Dark Lord had figured out what he had done yet, and what would happen to him if he had._

_He supposed he could have gone to Dumbledore, like Snape did, ask for forgiveness and become a spy. He had little doubt of the aged Headmasters ability to protect him, however, just because he didn't fully condone some of what the Dark Lord was doing, his beliefs and ideals were more on par with Regulus's then Dumbledore's were. And, if he were honest with himself, he was really just to chicken to go to Dumbledore. Hey, what did you expect? Regulus was no Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin, self-preservation was a top priority, and right now he felt that it was best to just keep following the Dark Lord, though he was probably just lying to himself, but he didn't want to admit it._

_The loud CRACK that announced Kreachers arrival shook him from his thoughts. He ordered the elf to inform his parents on his whereabouts should he still be gone in the morning, and disappeared down the stairs, out the door and into the night, where he turned on the spot and vanished into thin air._

_End Flashback_

Regulus paused briefly at the end of the hallway. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he silently opened the door and slipped into what appeared to be a dining room in which the Dark Lord awaited him.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the Dark Lord was currently involved in a discussion with Pettigrew at one end of the long table, so Regulus waited quietly by the wall and tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"…Sirius is still trying to persuade James to make me the secret keeper, but James is adamant that Sirius will do the job just fine."

"I have little doubt of that, Peter, which is precisely the problem. We can only hope that Potter will give in to his friend sooner rather than later. Maybe it is time you showed a bit of back bone, and helped Sirius persuade Potter."

"O-of course, My Lord."

"In the meantime, however, I have decided to put Plan B into action. Which is where you come in, Regulus." Said the Dark Lord, beckoning Regulus over "Dismissed, Peter."

Pettigrew scurried from the room, with a small nod of acknowledgement in Regulus's direction as he passed by him.

Regulus walked to the Dark Lord's side, and knelt to kiss the hem of his robe.

"My Lord?" he questioned once he was standing again.

"Sit down Regulus." Said the man that used to be known as Tom Riddle. "I have new mission for you."

**3****rd**** January 1981**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

Regulus sat quietly in the back corner of the crowded Leaky Cauldron absently sipping his Butterbeer beneath the invisibility cloak the Dark Lord and lent him, his eyes never leaving his target as she sat laughing with her two friends on the other side of the pub. She had her back to him, but he could picture it in his mind; her blue eyes sparkling with delight as she laughed. He watched as she tossed her long black curls over her shoulder and sighed, wondering if it was as soft as it looked…- _Snap out of it Regulus!_ He admonished himself _Now is not the time to get hormonal!_

This was probably the best and worst mission he had ever received. He wondered if the Dark Lord had known about his secret feelings for this girl when he assigned Regulus the mission. He sighed again. Could he really do this to her? And what about Sirius? This would hurt him too. He wasn't really on speaking terms with his older brother at the moment, due to the rather large differences in their opinions of certain things, but they were still brothers.

Regulus thoughts drifted to the young couple and their child; they were the main cause of all of this. Was the Drack Lord really afraid of a child? The boy wasn't even a year old yet. All this because of a prophesy made by a fraud? How he wished that the elder Potter sibling would just give in already and switch secret keepers, then he wouldn't have to do this. Unfortunately, Potter was proving to be stubborn.

As he watched, his target stood and went into the Ladies room with one of her friends, leaving the third girl, a blonde, to keep their table. Why do girls always go to the loo in pairs? _Focus Regulus, this might be your only chance_.

Quickly and quietly, Regulus stood and made his way through the crowd to the girls table, making sure he was completely covered by the invisibility cloak. As he drew closer, he took from his pocket, a vial of the pink tinted potion that Severus had brewed for him. Quick as a flash, while the blonde girl was busy searching her handbag for something, Regulus uncorked the vial, and emptied its contents into his targets drink. Severus was right, there was no visible change to the beverage, and Regulus just hoped the same could be said for the taste and smell.

There, it was done. And the blonde hadn't noticed a thing. Quietly has he had come, Regulus slipped away again, apparating home as soon as he was outside, dreading both the missions success and its failure.

**AN: Please review! I need to know what you are thinking. Should I continue?**


End file.
